Weightless
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: Aiden is working herself into the ground. Danny's protective instincts take over and he tries to help. DnA duh . Potential trigger for eating disorders; please do not read if you may be triggered by talk of anorexia and/or bulemia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own piles of shoes, a cat, some forensic anthropology textbooks and many other random things but nothing in this story is mine except for the plot (what little of it there is).

**A/N: **DnA fluff alert! I am giving you fair warning that this chapter is going to be pure, unadulterated fluff. There are no spoilers because this story can fit anywhere in the series you'd like. So you can pretend that nothing has happened in the show or everything has happened or anywhere in between, I really don't care. Enjoy!

* * *

Aiden stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and smiling at the cracks and pops that travelled up her spine, releasing some of the pent up tension. She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides, staring despondently at the photographs in front of her. They were the same case photos she had been staring at for the last hour, trying to piece together what had transpired at the crime scene. Aiden set her arms on the table and dropped her head to them, she really needed to stop pulling doubles and triples day after day. Her eyes slipped shut for what she thought was only a moment when she heard the distinctive sound of a photograph being taken, accompanied by a bright flash of light. She turned her head to see who had interrupted her moment of solitude,

"You are so dead Messer," she snarled, glancing at her watch to see that twenty minutes had passed.

"You look like hell Aid," Danny replied, showing no fear that she would carry out her threat.

"Gee Danny you really know how to make a girl feel good," Aiden clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Go home Aiden. You're not doing anyone any favours by workin' yourself into the ground. You need sleep just as much as the rest of us, an' you need food too. When was the last time you ate?" Part of Danny's brain pondered the protectiveness he exuded to his partner, the rest focused on getting her fed and put to bed for at least eight hours. Aiden sat in silence as she tried to remember the last thing she'd eaten,

"Um, bagel and a coffee when we brought that kid in for questioning," she replied, fudging the truth a little. It had been more than ten hours since she'd last eaten and that had only been half a low fat muffin and orange juice.

"Aiden!" Danny scolded, "That was seven hours ago!" He worried about her more than a partner should, he knew that, but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I know," she replied quietly, "I'm tryin' to lose weight for my friend's wedding anyways, missin' a meal or two ain't gonna kill me." She lied, she'd been missing more than a meal or two for the past few weeks and she knew it was dangerous but the compulsion to be skinnier was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She could hear her mother's voice every time she reached for something unhealthy, _You don't need any more sweets Aiden. You're big enough as it is. No boys will like you if you're too fat. _The boyfriends that had dumped her and left her feeling worthless and unloved had only made matters worse. Aiden shuddered at the memories that flooded her brain, she shut her eyes and attempted to rid her mind of the thoughts. She didn't need to lose weight, anyone could see that. Danny knew something was definitely up.

"Aid?" she jumped slightly when she felt Danny's hands on her back, massaging gently. "You okay?" he asked innocently, he knew she wasn't but if she didn't want to talk about it right then he'd have to be more creative later. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go grab some dinner, it's on me. Shift's almost over anyways," before she could protest Danny was leading her towards the locker room, pausing only to tell Mac they were heading out. His hand never left the small of her back as he guided her to the locker room and from the locker room to his car.

"What about my car?" she asked, glancing over at her parking spot and absently wondering if her car had begun to collect dust yet.

"No way Aid. You are way too tired to drive. I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you in if you want but for now your car's stayin' here," Aiden didn't fight his logic, she simply sank into the passenger seat of his car and attempted to overcome the wave of dizziness that had struck her as they had exited the building. Traffic was surprisingly light as they were just ahead of rush hour. Danny made a quick stop at a grocery store and while Aiden napped in the car he bought enough food to feed a small country. Danny nudged her gently when they got to her place, "Hey Aid? We're here...C'mon sleeping beauty I'm not carrying you _and _the groceries," Aiden yawned and slowly opened her eyes, a small smile passing across her face at being called 'sleeping beauty'. Danny followed her up the stairs to her apartment, shifting the bags to keep from dropping them as he waited for her to unlock the door. Aiden collapsed onto the couch immediately, smiling sleepily at Danny as he made his way to her kitchen.

Aiden woke an hour later to the delicious smell of Danny's spaghetti drifting from her kitchen. She pushed herself up from the couch, pausing until the dizziness passed before going into the kitchen to join Danny. "Smells good," she told him from the doorway, "Almost ready?" She asked hopefully, smiling as she watched Danny place large portions onto two plates. He motioned for her to sit and placed a plate in front of her as well as a basket of warm, fresh bread. "You baked bread?" Aiden said incredulously, "In an hour?" Danny laughed,

"Yeah with a little help from my friend the Pillsbury Dough Boy," he motioned to the box sitting on the counter from whence the bread had come. The couple ate in silence, Danny not wanting to pressure Aiden to talk and Aiden not wanting to talk. They both cleared their plates and emptied the basket of bread, Aiden sighing contentedly and leaning back in her chair. She was never concerned about her weight when she was around Danny, she could eat as much as she wanted and never worry about being judged by him.

"You cooked, I'll clean," Aiden offered as they stood from the table. Danny took her plate from her hands and dumped it into the sink along with his.

"Dishes can wait Aid, let's go pop in a movie and relax for a while," she needed sleep, they both did, but Danny knew she wouldn't give in that easily. Danny retrieved a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured a glass for each of them before going to join Aiden on the couch. He placed the glass on the coffee table in front of her before scooping up the DVD case, "_Pretty Woman _again Aiden? Haven't we watched this like twelve times now?"

"Six," she corrected, taking a sip of her wine and nestling into the couch cushions. The movie had been playing for no more than twenty minutes when Danny felt Aiden shifting positions until her head finally came to rest on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly when he changed positions so that he was supine with her between his legs, her head now resting just above his heart. Aiden allowed the slow, steady rhythm to overtake her and she was soon asleep. For a moment Danny considered moving her to bed but considering his current position he doubted he would be able to do so without waking her. Danny gave up trying to determine a way to move her and simply joined her in a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aiden's eyes fluttered open to an unusual sight, two empty wine glasses on her coffee table, backlit by the blue glow of the television screen. As she fought off the last vestiges of sleep Aiden realized that she wasn't alone on her couch...in fact she was lying on top of someone . For a panicky moment her heart rate climbed until she recalled Danny bringing her home and feeding her the night before. She'd never admit it to anyone, but waking up in his arms gave her the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced. Of course having one of his hands on her ass helped a bit.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Aiden could feel his voice reverberate through his chest, tickling her cheek. She felt his hand leave her ass to rest on the small of her back, just above the waistband of her jeans.

"Mornin'" she replied, "Thanks for last night Danny, I really needed that."

"No problem Aid. No whaddya say I go make some breakfast for us and you go have a shower, then when we're finished we can swing by my place so I can shower and change."

"Deal," she agreed, making no move to get up.

"Uh Aid that would require you to move..." Danny didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to or they'd both be late for work.

"Ten more minutes?" she begged like a petulant child.

"Fine," he gave in, "But if we're late, _you're _the one who's explaining it to Mac."

"'Kay," she yawned and snuggled closer to him, allowing herself a few more moments of peace before getting up. As she stretched Danny sat up,

"Damn! My leg's asleep! Shit that hurts!" he complained. _Does he think_ _I'm fat?_ _Is he trying to say it but be nice? _The hurt look that flashed across Aiden's face as these thoughts ran through her mind was not lost on Danny. "Aiden..." he started.

"It's fine Danny," she turned on her heel and stalked towards her bathroom, not hearing Danny come up behind her. Aiden jumped when she felt his hand on her elbow, she tried to pull away but stopped when Danny began to murmur into her ear,

"I did _not_ mean it like that Aiden."

"I know," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around her midriff as though it would protect her.

"Then why did you react like that? You've never been this insecure before Aid, what's goin' on?" As he spoke he had led her back to the couch, showers and breakfast would have to wait. Aiden shrugged, "C'mon Aid...talk to me...please?"

"I dunno Danny. I just...sometimes I feel..." Aiden sighed, "I just feel like I'm not pretty enough or skinny enough or anything enough, ya know? I mean I can't hold a boyfriend for more than like ten minutes and...I guess I just feel like if I can change myself maybe I'll get a boyfriend that'll stick around." Aiden refused to meet Danny's eyes even as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Aid..." Danny lifted her chin but she dropped her eyes shyly, "Aiden look at me...please?" She raised her eyes to his, surprised to see tender affection and care in the steely blue. Danny swallowed, his hand still under her chin, tilting her face to his, "Any man who doesn't want you for who you are does not deserve you. You are the perfect weight, you are absolutely beautiful and anyone who doesn't see that is blind." A single tear slipped down Aiden's cheek and Danny's free hand came up to wipe it away and his other hand moved to her shoulder, his thumb gently stroking the back of her neck. Aiden's eyes closed and she let out a small sound that was reminiscent of a purr, causing Danny to chuckle slightly. Aiden opened her eyes to find Danny studying her face intently, "You okay Aid?" he asked. She was touched by his concern, she smiled at him,

"Yeah. Thanks Danny." Neither moved, Danny's hands rested on her shoulders and they stared silently into each other's eyes. "Danny?" Aiden whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?" came Danny's distracted reply. He could get lost in those coffee coloured eyes of hers. He wanted to kiss her, but held back, not wanting to take advantage of her emotional vulnerability.

"Never mind," she trailed off. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want him to think she was a slut and that she would kiss any guy who payed her a compliment. The pair was rudely snapped out of their reverie by Aiden's alarm clock going off in the next room. Danny removed his hands from her shoulders and she rose to go shower. After a moment of indecisiveness Aiden bent down and kissed Danny on the cheek, allowing her lips to linger just a little too long for the kiss to be construed as friendly. It was a short, chaste kiss that spoke volumes and set Danny's mind reeling, searching for an explanation to her action.

TBC? Lemme know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **C'mon now, if I really owned any of these characters do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction? Jerry Bruckheimer owns everything...like literally...you can't turn on the tv without seeing "Executive Producer: Jerry Bruckheimer". Magwyer's Pub does exist, it's very small and in Canada but since I just went there recently I decided to use the name and atmosphere.

**A/N: **Got some really sweet reviews last time...thanks a bunch y'all!

* * *

Danny was engrossed in a case file, the same one Aiden had been poring over the day before, when he felt a pair of eyes burning into the top of his head. He looked across the layout table to find Aiden watching him, looking away quickly when she was caught. Aiden's eyes remained down as she bit her lower lip and continued studying the photos in front of her. Danny had been trying all morning to decide whether the early morning kiss had been one of friendship or something more and if that smouldering look was anything to go by, he would guess the latter.

"Hey Aid?" he asked suddenly.

"Mmm?" Aiden wouldn't look at him, but Danny took the plunge anyways.

"You, uh, maybe wanna go out for like dinner and drinks after shift?" He felt like a geeky schoolboy asking out one of the popular girls. Her head shot up, _Did Danny Messer just ask me out? Oh my GOD! _The silence stretched on between them, increasing Danny's nervousness. When Aiden finally realized that she hadn't said anything, the words came out in a rush.

"Yeah, that sounds great Danny," Aiden smiled serenely, belying the anxiousness and excitement churning inside her.

"I gotta do a few things first," Danny started.

"Me too," Aiden cut in.

"So how about we meet at Magwyer's at about eight and we'll go from there."

"Yeah okay," Aiden smiled shyly at him before returning to the photos, only to be interrupted when Stella poked her head in the door.

"Hey you two, Flack just brought in your suspect for questioning, thought you guys might wanna take a stab at him first...ooh bad pun," Stella wrinkled her nose and glanced at the pictures of the victim, twenty two year old male stabbed twenty two times...on his birthday. She disappeared from the doorway as quickly as she'd arrived, leaving Aiden and Danny to head off towards the interrogation room. Four gruelling hours of good cop-bad cop later they had a full and signed confession from their suspect, who admitted to killing Mikhail "Big Micky" DeMarco, as initiation to a gang.

Danny and Aiden were both buried under mounds of paperwork for the remainder of the day, running into each other in the locker room before they left for the night. "So Magwyer's at eight?" Danny confirmed. Aiden nodded as she walked out of the room, butterflies pounding their wings in her stomach.

"See ya there!"

* * *

Aiden entered the bar at twenty to eight. She wore indigo blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a feminine floral halter top, showing just enough cleavage to give the straight boys a tease. Aiden wove her way through the crowd towards the bar, happy she had chosen a low heel that didn't impede her walking.

"Hey Leo!" she called over the din of multiple conversations, partially drowned out by the dull thud of the music's bass beat. Aiden carefully manoeuvred herself onto a bar stool as the bartender made his way towards her.

"What can I get for ya Miss Burn?" Leo asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Twisted Vanilla Coke with an extra cherry," Aiden said, surprising the bartender.

"Alexander Keith won't be happy," Leo said, mixing her drink, "So what's got ya so worked up that it requires vodka instead of beer?"

"Date," Aiden replied simply, not wanting to go into details. The bartender slid the drink across the bar, accepting the bill Aiden slid towards him and smiling when she waved off the change.

"Do I know him?" Leo prodded, a slight lull in the pub's activity allowed him a moment to chat up Aiden.

"Yeah," she replied, still not giving any details.

"Well then, it looks like you aren't going to spill and I've got another customer but don't think you've heard the last of this!" Leo grinned at her as she rolled her eyes before quickly scanning the room for Danny. In fifteen minutes her glass was empty except for a few unmelted ice cubes and she really had to pee. With no sign of Danny she signalled Leo,

"If you see Danny, just tell him I'm in the ladies," Aiden slid off her chair and heard Leo exclaim behind her back,

"Aha! I knew you had a thing for him Burn!"

"Shaddup Leo!" she called over her shoulder, sashaying to the back of the bar.

When she exited the bathroom five minutes later she nearly ran into a man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Sorry," Aiden mumbled and tried to walk around the man.

"Not so fast sweetheart," the man stepped into her path, stepping towards her and forcing Aiden to take a step back. "Quite the pretty little thang ain't ya honey," the man placed his hands on the wall above Aiden's shoulders, blocking her exit. "Whaddya say you'n me'n my friend Jose Cuervo go back to my place and have a little fun?" He leaned in closer and Aiden pressed her back against the wall, turning her face from his.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone, so if you don't mind," Aiden tried to push one of his arms out of her way when the man struck, grasping her wrists in his hands and pinning them above her head. "Let go of me," Aiden demanded, trying not to show any fear. The man managed to trap both of her wrists with one of his hands as the other roughly turned her face towards him. His face was only inches from hers and the smell of tequila was strong on his breath. Aiden wasn't quite sure when she began screaming, she only knew that she managed to attract the attention of the entire bar, including Danny. The man released her and tried to make a run for it just as Danny reached her.

"Aid? Aiden are you okay?" Aiden felt Danny's hands on her shoulders and finally gave in to the urge to cry. Aiden clutched his shirtfront as his arms encircled her, making her feel totally safe. Aiden's attacker hadn't made it far, Flack had been on a date of his own in Magwyer's and had taken the guy down immediately.

By the time the night-shift cops had arrived Aiden had calmed enough to give a statement and watch her attacker, a suspect in a previous case, be carted off to jail.

"Want me to take you home Aid?" Danny asked, his arm still protectively around her waist. She shook her head,

"I'm not gonna let some stupid guy scare me off of having a date." Aiden smiled bravely at Danny and allowed him to help her into a barstool. Leo nodded at Aiden, silently asking if she was alright. She smiled at him in confirmation and told him she wanted something with lots of chocolate. Leo cracked a can of Strongbow and slid it to Danny and pushed a frozen, chocolate swirled concoction to Aiden. She raised an eyebrow in question,

"Frozen Mudslide, with extra cherries of course," Leo said with a smile, accepting the money and invitation to the change proffered by Danny. The two sat in silence, sipping their drinks until there was nothing left to keep them from talking. Danny couldn't keep his eyes off the red marks encircling Aiden's wrists and when she noticed him staring she tried self-consciously to hide them.

"So, dinner then?" Danny asked, breaking the silence. Aiden nodded, smiling when Danny wrapped his arm around her waist again as they exited. They emerged into the cool New York night and Aiden shivered, grateful when Danny pulled her closer. Danny flagged down a cab, opening the door for Aiden before getting in on the other side. "Adriano's on Fifth," he told the driver, sliding his arm around Aiden's waist and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Aiden smiled to herself before resting her head on his shoulder. When they arrived at the restaurant Aiden glanced at her watch and then to the darkened building.

"It's probably closed Danny, it's after eleven," Aiden fought back tears, nothing was going right tonight and the attack at the pub had left her emotions running high. Danny smiled and exited the cab, opening her door and helping her out before they proceeded to the restaurant. Danny raised a fist and knocked loudly, stopping only when he heard Adriano's muffled shouts from inside. A deadbolt clicked and the door swang open to reveal a short, greying, Italian man dressed in chef's whites. The old man looked Aiden up and down before proclaiming,

"You made a good call calling in my favour for this one Danny-boy. Well come on now, let's not let the food get cold," Adriano ushered them inside to a table near the fireplace in which a small fire burned. Adriano returned a moment later with a bottle of wine, followed by a young man bearing two steaming bowls of soup, "Now Miss Burn, was it? I hope you don't mind that I decided what would be for dinner. It's just that Danny said you would be late so I had to plan everything."

"I'm sure whatever you chose will be wonderful," Aiden replied softly, inhaling deeply as a bowl of Italian wedding soup was placed in front of her, along with a glass of white wine and a basket of bread sticks. The two men returned to the kitchen, leaving Danny and Aiden to eat their first course alone. "How did you manage this Danny?" Aiden spooned soup into her mouth, closing her eyes and concentrating on the flavours.

"Adriano owed me a favour, I told him I had a special date and asked him to stay late for us." Danny smiled, watching in fascination as Aiden savoured every spoonful of soup, her face displaying her pleasure. The way her lips wrapped around the spoon and the intense pleasure on her face was driving him crazy.

"Well thank you Danny. This date may have gotten off to a rocky start but it's gotten better already." Almost as if by a sixth sense Adriano and the server returned with the main course, clearing away the empty bowls.

"Chicken parmigiana on a bed of buttered fettuccine," Adriano announced, "with steamed vegetables as an accompaniment." Their glasses of wine were topped up and they dug into the meal, Adriano's absolute specialty. The couple talked, avoiding the subject of the night's earlier events, food and wine disappearing at an alarming rate until Adriano reappeared with two silver goblets of gelato. When the food was finally all gone and they were ready to leave Adriano called them a cab and walked them to the door.

"Everything was really wonderful Adriano, thank you." Aiden smiled at the chef, pulling back in fear when he grasped her shoulders for a traditional Italian double-kiss. Danny immediately reached out for her, his arms around her waist. Adriano apologised profusely as they left, Danny assuring him it was alright. Danny gave the cab driver Aiden's address, pulling her close to him and placing soft kisses in her hair.

"I over-reacted," she whispered, embarrassed by her actions.

"It's okay Aid," Danny assured her. He could tell she didn't really believe him but he decided that he could convince her later. There had been more than enough stress for one night. When they reached Aiden's Danny paid the cab driver before following Aiden to her apartment, his hand protectively on the small of her back the whole way. When they reached the door, Aiden turned to him,

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure," Danny smiled, frowning slightly when he noticed how her hands shook as she unlocked the door. Danny flopped unceremoniously onto her couch when they entered, flicking on the television and motioning her to sit with him. Aiden joined him and they sat together in a comfortable silence for a while before Aiden began to fall asleep.

* * *

Aiden woke the next day with a headache and the vague memory of being carried to bed by Danny. She had overslept, again, and forwent breakfast in favour of a cup of coffee as she dashed out the door. Danny would be mad if he found out she'd skipped breakfast but she was in too much of a hurry. Aiden signed in and sank into her chair right on time, surprised to find a bag containing a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. As she reached into the bag her fingers grasped a note, pulling it out she smiled as she read;

_Morning Aiden,_

_Hope you had fun last night...well minus the first part anyways. If I know you (which I do) I'm sure you skipped breakfast – eat the bagel, don't make me force feed you – and after all that wine these aspirin_ _and the black coffee should help. See_ _you later,_

– _Danny_

_PS: Lunch later? Let me know._

Aiden ate as she reviewed her open cases, checking to see if there were any new leads. It took her a few moments to realize that everyone in the office was stealing covert looks in her direction, whispering among themselves. She rolled her eyes, she should have known that news like that would travel like wildfire.

"You okay Aiden?" She jumped at Mac's voice.

"Yeah I'm good Mac," he nodded in affirmation and headed off towards the briefing room, Stella in his wake.

"Morning Aid," she said brightly, "you comin' for assignments or what?"

"Well I guess you didn't hear," Aiden started.

"No I heard, just figured you'da had enough of people fawning over you by now," Stella said as they walked, the staccato click of their heels tapping a steady rhythm on the tile. Aiden smiled, leave it to Stella to read everyone's minds. They stepped into the briefing room, an immediate hush falling over the occupants, all eyes on Aiden as she made her way over to a chair next to Danny. Immediately his eyes locked on her now bruised wrists and Aiden quickly pushed her sleeves down to hide them. Soon Aiden and Danny were in the AV room, reviewing tapes from one of their open cases, sitting silently beside each other. Twenty minutes into the tapes Aiden began to fall asleep, the fuzzy and silent black and white images lulling her into a dream filled slumber.

Aiden woke with Danny's fingers gently brushing her cheek, vivid images of the night before and what could have happened seared into her brain. "Shh it's okay Aid. Just relax..." Aiden opened her eyes and looked at Danny, fear evident in her eyes and her breath erratic. Danny's blue eyes searched hers, sensing the unusual fear and vulnerability. His hands rested on her shoulders and he quickly pulled her into a hug, stroking her back and whispering softly into her ear. Aiden's whole body shook as she tried to erase the images of her attacker, she hated to be so vulnerable, especially at work but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide her emotions. She thanked God the door to the AV room was shut and that it was a windowless room, the whole lab didn't need to see her break down. Danny held her close, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped securely around her as she cried into his chest for the second time in as many days. Danny kissed her hair softly as she struggled to regain her composure, wishing she was anywhere but at work, and fighting the urge to curl up in Danny's arms. "C'mon Aid, I'm takin' you home," Danny whispered.

"No Danny, I'm fine," Aiden insisted, pulling away from him and angrily brushing away the tears. Danny took her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards him, the lie evident in her eyes.

"No you're not Aid. I know you don't want to admit it but you're shaken up, maybe even scared. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. I'm taking you home." Danny insisted.

"Fine," she grumbled and allowed Danny to lead her to the locker-room and then Mac's office. When Danny knocked on the door Mac looked up from his work, his eyes immediately fixated on Aiden's tear stained cheeks and swollen, red eyes.

"Aiden..." Mac started, cut off by Danny as Aiden swiped at another tear.

"Mac I'm taking her home and staying with her. I'll call you later," Mac nodded and watched them leave, Danny's arm going protectively around Aiden's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters that you recognize...notta one (though I would really love to own them...especially Danny – mmm what a hottie!)

**A/N: **For the record I do not have an eating disorder so I may get some details wrong here and there. If you see some mistakes please let me know! Oh and this story is (or will soon be) archived at the eatyourwords forum.

* * *

Aiden sulked the entire way back to her apartment, brushing off all Danny's attempts at conversation. She wasn't really mad at him, more at herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her.

"Aid just talk to me..." Danny sighed becoming exasperated, "please?"

"What do you want me to say?" Aiden ground out, she was frustrated with everything and she didn't want to talk. Danny sighed as he pulled into a parking space, turning off the car and watching as Aiden shoved the door open and slammed it behind her. He followed her to her apartment, noting that once again her hands were shaking as she unlocked the door. She shoved it open roughly and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Danny followed her into the apartment and went to cook lunch, hoping she'd cool off after a shower.

Aiden wrenched the faucets on, turning the water to nearly scalding before she stripped down. Something caught her eye in the mirror and she turned, appraising her body. She ran her hands down her bare abdomen thinking, _wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds here, _she turned her back to the mirror, glancing over her shoulder at her butt and thighs, she sighed. _Could lose a few more here too_. She stepped onto her bathroom scale, watching the numbers rise, when they stopped she stared at them _125 pounds! God I could lose_ _at least twenty! _She stepped off the scale and turned to look at the toilet, wondering what it would be like to force herself to throw up the bagel she'd eaten. _Not while Danny's here, _she thought, _he might notice. _Aiden stepped into the shower and tried to relax as the hot water pounded against her shoulders before cascading down her body.

When she finished her shower she pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt, twisting her hair up instead of drying it and going to find Danny. She entered the kitchen, inhaling the delicious scent of lunch, causing her stomach to growl. Danny turned from the stove and smiled at her.

"Hey Aid. Have a seat at the table and I'll bring it over," he reached over and turned off the stove, dividing the omelette into two pieces, sliding them onto toast and bacon laden plates. Aiden sat quietly onto a chair and Danny slid a plate in front of her before going to sit down himself. They began the meal in silence, Aiden merely picking at her food, "Aiden?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at Danny, biting her lower lip and noting the concern in his eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?" he knew the answer, so did she, but she lied anyways.

"Not really," Aiden whispered, cursing her stomach when it growled audibly.

"Aiden..." he sighed.

"Just leave it, okay Danny?" Aiden pushed food around her plate with her fork, the smell enticing her to eat but the image of her naked body in the mirror flashed through her mind and she restrained herself.

"No Aid. I can't leave this. You went through hell last night and it's the first time I've ever seen you so emotional but from the looks of things something else is going on." Tears began to trail silently down her cheeks and Danny moved to comfort her but she pushed him away, just wanting to be left alone. Danny stared at her for a moment as she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. He rose and headed towards the door, when Aiden heard the door shut she cried harder, cursing herself for pushing away the one person who seemed to care.

When the door re-opened five minutes she spun towards it, a sob catching in her throat when she saw Danny, eyes red from holding back tears of his own. He shut the door behind himself and walked to her cd player, popping in a cd before placing a folded piece of paper on the table in front of her. Neither said anything, listening to the song floating through the air. Aiden opened the paper, reading the lyrics to herself,

"We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're staring for

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Mornin' comes and her hairs all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks her worstIt's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(no she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her."

The note went on as the last strains of music faded away:

_Aiden,_

_I don't know what has happened to make you believe that you aren't beautiful just the way you are. You are breathtaking, incredibly sexy and sweet and whoever has made you feel any less is a fool. I really don't know how to convince you that you are gorgeous but I am going to keep trying until you not only believe that I see it but you see it in yourself too._

_Love Danny_

She looked up at him tearfully and threw herself into his arms. "Thank you so much Danny," she whispered fiercely. Danny pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes and slowly lowered his lips to hers. Aiden sighed as their lips met, parting hers in response to his lazily probing tongue. His hands slid around her waist and down to rest on her ass and as the kiss continued one hand slid up her back and wound into her hair at the base of her skull, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They parted, breathing hard,

"We can't do this Aid," Danny warned, his forehead resting against hers.

"Why not?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Not yet Aid okay?" she sighed and moved to pull away from him but he stopped her, "No more not eating okay? It scares me," he told her honestly. Aiden sniffled and opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Danny, "You do **not **need to lose weight okay?" She looked up at him, turmoil in her eyes, wanting to believe him but images of her body and weight flashed through her mind. "Trust me, okay beautiful?" he smiled at her.

"Okay," she whispered, determined to try her best. Danny kissed her forehead and she sat back down into her seat at the table as Danny tossed their lunch back into a frying pan to reheat it. Danny replaced the meal on the table and smiled as Aiden dug in immediately, clearing her plate just after he finished. Danny excused himself to use the bathroom while Aiden dumped the dishes into the sink, when he re-entered the kitchen he had her bathroom scale in his hands. He took her hand and led her out of her apartment and down the hall towards the trash chute. "Danny...what are you doing?" she asked.

"You don't need this Aid," he told her, opening the door and guiding her in, placing the scale in her hand. He pulled the chute door open and looked at her expectantly, one hand still in hers. She sucked in a deep breath and walked towards the chute, placing the scale above it, pausing momentarily, "Throw it away Aiden," Danny told her quietly. She hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, stopping when Danny stepped behind her, placing his other hand over hers holding the scale and resting his chin on her shoulder. "C'mon beautiful, you can do this." Aiden took a shaky breath and dropped the scale, listening to it clatter down. Danny's hands released hers and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I'm proud of you," he whispered and she smiled, folding her arms over his. They stood like that for a minute before heading back to her apartment, Danny's arm securely around her waist.

* * *

**A/N2: **I know its kind of short but this seemed like a good place to stop...I'll update soon...I hope lol 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine :(. The restaurant _Suba _does exist and is located at 109 Ludlow St. in NY.

* * *

Aiden and Danny reentered her apartment and sat on the couch. His arm never left her waist, his fingers gently stoking her side through her top.

"I really am proud of you Aid, I know that was hard for you," Danny whispered into her hair. Aiden swallowed back tears, she'd been so overly emotional the past few days that it was becoming frighteningly natural. Danny noticed her fighting her emotions, "Hey," he whispered softly, "It's okay to vulnerable Aid, keeping everything locked up inside isn't good for you." Her tears silently began to fall and Danny pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping securely around her thin frame. Soon the tears stopped, she swallowed hard,

"Thanks Danny," Aiden whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Any time, beautiful," their relationship had grown recently and Danny felt comfortable calling her "beautiful", it was true after all. Much of the rest of the day was spent on the couch, Aiden cradled safely in Danny's arms. When it got closer to dinner Danny leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Why don't you go get ready," Aiden looked up at him quizzically.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner and a movie," he replied.

"Danny you don't have to do that," she protested.

"Maybe not, but I want to," he insisted, "You go do whatever it is you do and I'll run home to shower and change and come straight back okay?" Aiden nodded and made her way to the bedroom to begin raiding her closet for an outfit. She felt a sense of loss as Danny shut the door on his way out, her apartment seemed so empty without him there. She pushed aside those feelings and focused on her closet. Aiden picked her way through her closet putting on and taking off at least six outfits before she decided on a calf length black skirt and a delicately beaded pink tank. She combed her hair, deciding to leave the natural wave in it and grabbed a black ballerina shrug just as Danny knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she called, fastening her earrings as she headed for the door. She opened the door and smiled at Danny who was leaning casually against the doorframe. He took her hand and encouraged her to spin.

"You look gorgeous Aiden," he breathed and when she was turned back around to face him she saw a potted orchid in his hand.

"Danny...It's beautiful!" she gushed, pulling him inside and taking the plant from him. She set it down on a side table and threw her arms around his neck, gently kissing his cheek. "Thanks Danny," she whispered as they held each other. Danny just smiled,

"So are you ready to go?" he asked when she released her embrace. Aiden nodded, excited to be going out on her second, official date with Danny. He led her out the door, waiting patiently while she locked up before taking her hand and walking her down the stairs. Danny opened the passenger door to his vehicle and allowed her to slide in before he shut it behind her and walked over to the driver's side. They drove in a companionable silence to _Suba _a tri-levelled restaurant, said to be one of the city's most sexy and romantic places.

"Danny!" Aiden exclaimed when he pulled up in front of the restaurant and handed his keys to the valet. "This place is way too expensive! I can't let you do this!"

"It's already done Aid," he replied with a smile, placing a hand on the small of her back and gently propelling her up the stairs. They entered through the _Tapas Bar_ and descended to _The Grotto_ a subterranean dining island perched atop a rippling pool of water. They were led to a table and given menus and as the hostess walked away Danny took Aiden's hand, "The prices don't exist, okay Aid?" Reluctantly she nodded her head, opening the menu to an immense selection of Spanish and Latin American fare. The waiter appeared and they placed drink orders, requesting a few moments more to decide on the main dishes.

By the time the drinks arrived they had both decided on the four course tasting menu, with courses selected by the chef. Once the appetizers arrived they began to eat and discussed work and once the main course, along with paired Spanish wine, arrived the conversation turned to relationships past and their newly blossoming romance.

They finished dinner and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Danny's car to be brought and Aiden tugged gently on his sleeve to get him to face her. "Yeah Aid?" he said. She smiled softly and whispered,

"Dinner was amazing, thank you," before rising onto her toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him smile against her mouth and his fingers found their way into her hair before they parted. "Why don't we just go back to my place and watch a movie," she offered, feeling guilty about how much he had just spent on their dinner.

"You sure?" he asked.

Aiden nodded, "Yeah an' we can swing by your place and pick up some stuff for ya incase we fall asleep." She secretly hoped he'd spend the night with her. She'd been having nightmares since the attack and she thought that if Danny was there she'd be okay. Danny smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hearing the unspoken message. They got to Danny's house and Aiden made herself at home on his couch until he was packed and changed Once they made it back to her apartment Danny chose a movie while Aiden changed into something more comfortable before joining him on the couch. "So Messer what're we watchin'?" she asked.

"Dirty Dancing," he informed her and she smiled in approval. Aiden curled up one the couch, snuggling up to Danny and relaxing as the movie played. By the time Patrick Swayze said "Nobody puts Baby in a corner," Aiden was fast asleep. Danny smiled down at her before carefully manoeuvring her into his arms and heading towards her bedroom. Danny toed open the door and walked in, laying Aiden gently on the bed. She looked so peaceful, features relaxed in sleep, hair fanned out on the pillow. Danny leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling a blanket over her. As he turned to leave she stirred,

"Danny?" her voice sounded small and fragile.

"Yeah Aid?" he turned back around to face her.

"Will – can you stay with me?" she whispered.

"Sure Aid, I'll be out on the couch if you need anything," he replied, smiling reassuringly at her.

"No –," she said as he turned to leave, "Will you stay _here_ with me?" her voice dropped lower, embarrassed to be asking. Danny took a deep breath, contemplating his ability to spend a platonic night in Aiden Burn's bed. He sighed,

"Sure Aid," he knew he'd regret this later. He stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt and crawled into the bed beside Aiden who immediately curved her body around his and rested her head on his chest. Danny wrapped his arms around her and willed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

When Aiden woke the next morning Danny was staring at her, smiling when she looked up at him sleepily. "Mornin' sleeping beauty," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Mornin'," she replied, stifling a yawn, "We better get up if we're gonna make it to work on time."

"Are you sure you want to go in today? I'm sure Mac won't mind if you wanna take another day off," he sounded worried, her heart melted.

"I'm okay Danny," _'especially with you around,' _she added mentally.

"Okay," he sighed, "But one slight indication Aid..." he trailed off, they both knew the end to that sentence.

"I know Danny," she pulled herself up, "Why don't you shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Sure," he smiled at her, sitting up and pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. Aiden dragged herself out of bed and slipped into a silk robe before heading for the kitchen. Danny got up and showered quickly, finishing his morning routine in half the time it normally took him. When he walked into the kitchen he found Aiden sliding a plate full of French toast onto the table.

"Oh, good you're done. I'm gonna go get ready and I'll eat after that," Danny smiled at her, stopping her when she went to pass him to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Aiden smiled up at him when the kiss ended slipping out of his arms and heading for the bathroom. Danny finished his breakfast and got up to make more for Aiden so it would be warm when she was ready. Half an hour later Aiden emerged from the bathroom, wet hair pulled up, and smiled when she saw Danny making her fresh French toast. He sensed her presence behind him,

"Have a seat Aid, I'll bring it over." She sat down at the table, wrapping her hands around a large mug of coffee. He placed the plate in front of her and sat down beside her to drink his coffee. Aiden took a bite of her breakfast and immediately felt a rush of guilt at the sinful richness. Danny watched her covertly, noting the hesitant pleasure on her face and waiting quietly to see what she would do. A war raged inside Aiden, the French toast tasted _so _good but she knew the fat and calories would be astronomical. Her fork hovered over her plate as she contemplated what to do. Finally she made a decision and finished the breakfast, not seeing Danny's sigh of relief.

"I just have to go to the bathroom before we leave okay Danny? I'll meet you in the car." Danny nodded and put the dishes in the sink before heading down to his car to wait for Aiden. As soon as the door closed behind him Aiden ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked at the toilet, swallowed hard and knelt on the tiles. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fought with herself over whether or not to force herself to throw up. She couldn't stop shaking as she leaned over the porcelain bowl, her palms pressed against the rim. She didn't hear the door open and close when Danny came back after realizing he'd forgotten his keys. When he knocked on the bathroom door she was curled in the fetal position on the cold tiles, tears running down her face.

"Aiden? Are you okay?" Danny waited for a response but heard nothing. "Aid?" he began to get frantic, "Aiden I'm comin' in!" He burst through the door and stopped, taking in the sight before him. Aiden curled on the floor, the seat of the toilet up and it only took him a few seconds to process what he had walked in on. "Oh Aid..." he sighed. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to bed. He layed her gently down on the still unmade bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears.

"It's okay Aid," he assured her, "It'll take some time." Aiden nodded,

"I didn't do it," he could barely hear her.

"You didn't?" he looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but vulnerability and pure honesty. She shook her head, "Good," he whispered. Lying down on the bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and letting her cry. When she drifted into a fitful sleep Danny called Mac from his cell to tell him they wouldn't be in.

"Is she okay Danny?" Mac was concerned, this wasn't like Aiden.

"I don't know Mac, I really don't," Danny told him.

"Take the rest of the week off, both of you. Call me Sunday and tell me how she's doing," Mac told him. Stella passed his office and he motioned her in, "Stel, Danny and Aiden are off for the rest of the week so we're gonna be short."

"Are they okay?" Stella's maternal instincts kicked in, she was worried about her younger colleagues.

"Danny's fine..." Mac paused, "The jury's still out on Aiden." Stella nodded mutely and decided that after work she'd pay Aiden a visit. It was high time they talked about something Stella had suspected for a while.

* * *

Stella knocked on Aiden's apartment door at seven that night, a bottle of strawberry zinfandel and some rich chocolate brownies in a bag. Danny answered the door and Stella managed to mask her surprise. "Hey Danny...how is she?" Stella asked.

"Better I guess...there's more going on than anyone realizes Stel. I don't know how ready she is to share anything." Stella nodded, peering around Danny and seeing a pale and drawn Aiden slumped on the couch. "Aid?" Danny called and she tilted her head to look at him, "Stella's here, want me to leave for a bit?" Aiden sat thoughtfully for a moment,

"I – I don't know," she said softly. Danny walked over to her and Stella followed him in, heading to the kitchen for wineglasses.

"I'll go review some cases okay? But I'll stay in your room, so I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay," she whispered, shutting her eyes when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Stella stood in the kitchen doorway and watched the tender exchange, ducking out of sight when Danny rose to go to Aiden's bedroom. Stella emerged from the kitchen with two full wineglasses and a plate of iced brownies. She set the plate on the table and handed Aiden a glass, watching the younger woman's hands tremble as she took a sip. "Stella..." Aiden sighed, "I don't know where to start." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the plate of tempting brownies.

"I know that look Aiden," Stella placed her hand over Aiden's. "When I was sixteen one of my best friends at St. Basil's died from heart failure brought on by malnutrition. She'd been suffering from anorexia for four years and one day she just gave up. She was beautiful, just like you, but she couldn't see it and it cost her her life. I don't want that to happen to you Aid." Aiden looked up at her tearfully,

"Thanks Stella," she whispered, putting down her glass and hugging her. When the embrace was released Aiden reached hesitantly for a brownie, swallowing hard and looking to Stella for strength. She picked one up and brought it to her lips and taking a small bite, moaning softly at the taste. "These are really good," she whispered, taking another bite.

"My favourite 'pick me up' when I'm feeling shitty," Stella told her. Two hours later Danny emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm going to make dinner, you stayin' Stel?"

"Actually I have somewhere to be so I think I'll head out," she told him, "Call me if you need anything Aid." Danny walked Stella to the door,

"I don't know what to do to help her Stel," he sounded desperate.

"Just be here for her, you're doing great Danny," Stella squeezed his hand gently before turning and walking out the door. Danny closed the door and turned to face Aiden.

"So what do you feel like for dinner?" he asked her.

"Mmm...pizza," she decided, blushing when Danny's face lit up in a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 edit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...the characters would be put to better use and not gotten rid of if I did!

**A/N: **I cannot believe they are getting rid of Aiden! ARRRGH! I'm SO pissed off! The entire dynamic of the show was wicked and they get rid of her! What is wrong with them? And her contemplating planting evidence in the season 2 premiere? So not cool and so OoC you'd think it was fanfic! Honestly...I wanna scream! This will be the last chapter...You can thank whoever made the decision to boot Vanessa for that. Did a minor edit to include Twizzlers as a reviewer requested and I forgot until now!

* * *

After Stella left Danny ordered a large pizza with tons of cheese and pepperoni. When it arrived he popped the tops off of two bottles of beer, placing one in front of Aiden. They sat close together on the couch eating dinner and watching _Practical Magic. _When they finished the pizza Danny slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, sliding his legs up on the couch and leaning back. Aiden adjusted herself in his arms, resting her head just above his heart. She reached forward and grabbed two Twizzlers, handing one over her head to Danny. Danny's arms were still around her and he began to draw lazy patterns on her exposed lower back where her t-shirt had ridden up. She tried to ignore the arousal that his soft caresses were igniting, but it proved easier thought than done.

"Danny..." she whispered, his hands stilled.

"Yeah Aid?"

"Don't start something you don't want to finish." It took him a moment but he soon knew exactly what she meant.

"I do want to Aid...I just want to be sure you want to," he murmured into her hair. She looked up at him and smiled before pressing her lips to his.

"I do want to Danny," she whispered when the kiss was broken. She shifted, rolling off of Danny and standing up, reaching her hand down to his. He stood, taking her hand and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom. Aiden sat tentatively on the edge of her bed, dropping Danny's hand and clutching the quilt below her nervously.

"Aid...if you're not sure..." her hesitancy didn't go unnoticed, as much as she'd hoped it would.

"I am sure Danny...I'm just nervous about it being _us, _ya know?" Danny nodded, approaching her slowly and taking her hands in his.

"If you need to stop...no matter how far..." he trailed off. She smiled her understanding, silently thanking him for his gentle concern. He released her hands and cupped her face as his lips captured hers, drawing a prolonged sigh from Aiden. He gently nudged her backwards until he could climb up onto the bed with her, putting just enough pressure into the kiss to force her to lean back onto the pillows. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, he paused to suckle at the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. She moaned at the gentleness, her head falling back to give him better access. Danny smiled and peppered gentle kisses across her collarbone, stopping on the other side to give it the same treatment. His hands slid down her back and under her shirt and up to release the catch on her bra. She made a small sound when she felt the catch release and Danny quickly pushed her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. Aiden shrugged out of the bra, tossing it somewhere near her shirt and when she turned back to look at Danny she found him staring hungrily at her. She felt the strange urge to cover herself that disappeared quickly,

"God Aiden...you are so fuckin' beautiful," he breathed. She blushed furiously under his scrutiny, groaning when his fingers skated across her bare skin. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it off of him, running her hands across his well defined chest. He hissed as her fingernails scraped across his nipples and she smiled. Danny's hands massaged her breasts before he continued downwards, his fingertips sliding into the waistband of her jeans. Aiden automatically pushed her hips up to meet his hand, drawing a smile from Danny, "Patience beautiful, patience," he admonished. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, unable to contain a groan when he saw the silky red panties she wore.

He moved back up her body to kiss her lips and face, wanting to take things slowly. Aiden moaned impatiently, arching her back so her pelvis pressed against his. Danny slid a hand back down her body and gently pushed her hips down onto the bed before sliding his fingers inside the waistband of the panties.

"Oh God...Danny..." Aiden moaned, her body quivering with anticipation. He pushed the underwear down her legs, leaving her to kick it off the bed. His fingers travelled tortuously slowly up her inner thigh, carefully skirting the area she wanted him most. "Danny!" she complained before his lips captured hers again. She noticed the Twizzler still in his fingers and her eyes locked on it as his hands skated over her abdomen.

"Patience my darling," he whispered sweetly in her ear his hand running over the smooth skin of her flat stomach. When he decided he'd teased long enough he nudged her legs apart with his knee and began kissing his way down her body, he trailed the Twizzler behind his path of kisses, running it between her legs and eliciting a heated gasp from her lips. He made sure she was watching as he ate the candy, she squirmed on the bed and her eyes begged him to continue.

He kissed up her inner thighs, "Danny..." Aiden gasped his name as his lips found their destination. "Holy fuck!" she moaned as his tongue worked wonders on her. She'd only had one other guy go down on her before and he hadn't been nearly as good as Danny. Maybe it was because it was Danny that made it so good. Aiden fast decided she didn't care why, she only knew that what he was doing to her felt incredible. She felt herself drawing closer to the precipice, her moans were getting louder and more insistent but Danny didn't let up until he felt her muscles rhythmically clenching and releasing. He continued his ministrations as she came, prolonging it for as long as he could before moving back up the bed to face her. "Shit..." she breathed, "That was incredible!" Danny smiled at her.

"We're just getting started babe," he whispered, dropping his mouth to hers. Aiden moaned, she could taste herself on his lips and it was surprisingly arousing. Her hands slid down his front, undoing his pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers. She glanced down, gasping at the size of him. She'd never really thought about how big Danny would be but laying completely exposed and seeing him for the first time was a bit of a shock. For a fleeting moment she wondered if he would fit, but she shook off the feeling, deciding to cross that bridge when she came to it. "You okay babe?" Danny asked her, noticing the flicker of fear in her dark eyes. He pushed some hair off her face and she nodded mutely,

"Just go slow...okay?" she whispered to him. Danny rolled over onto his back, pulling Aiden with him gently. She smiled down at him, liking her new, slightly more dominant role in their lovemaking. Danny's hands wound into her hair as she slowly raised herself up. Almost immediately he let go of her hair and grabbed her hips, stopping her descent.

"Aid! Birth control?" he asked. She groaned in disappointment and rolled off of him. Aiden crawled out of bed, swaying her ass a little more than usual for Danny's benefit, as she walked to the bathroom. Quickly she rifled through the cabinets and found a box of condoms, she checked the expiry date and once she was sure they were good she made her way back to bed. She dumped the box on the night stand and ripped open a foil package, sliding the condom sensually onto Danny, eliciting a heated groan. Once he was covered she moved back into position over him, slowly allowing him to penetrate her. Danny caught her hips and held her in place when he saw the pain flash across her face. He watched her struggle to remain calm as her body tried to stretch around him. "It's okay Aid," he whispered softly, "take your time. Stop if it hurts too much okay?" She nodded, a single tear escaping her closed eyes. Danny stroked her hips gently with his thumbs as she relaxed. Slowly she lowered herself an inch more, crying out softly in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Never...ungh...never understood...mmm...pleasure from...oooh...pain til now," she managed to tell him, lowering herself the rest of the way onto him. Danny held her close, not letting her move for a good five minutes so she could get used to him. "It's been a while since I've been in this...position..." she whispered. Danny smiled at her and pushed her hair out of her face,

"You're not the only one babe," he assured her. Slowly she began to grind her hips against his, crying out softly when his hands slid down and cupped her ass, holding her tightly to him. Slowly they moved together towards release and as they fell together a scream of ecstasy clawed it's way out of Aiden's throat, a scream Danny was sure woke the neighbours. Aiden collapsed in Danny's arms, completely spent and sated, rolling over so Danny could remove of the condom and toss it in her garbage can. "Aiden?" Danny said.

"Mmhmm?" she turned her head so she could look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Danny," she whispered, cuddling closer to him and falling asleep as his hands rubbed her back, knowing in her heart that he would never stop loving her, no matter what.


End file.
